


A Knight and a Marksman

by AngstAddicted



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, JRPG AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstAddicted/pseuds/AngstAddicted
Summary: What do you do when you have no memory and you fall in love with someone you weren't supposed to?
Relationships: Android 17/Future Trunks Briefs, Toranana
Kudos: 13





	A Knight and a Marksman

**Author's Note:**

> Made a fantasy au inspired by Etrian Odyssey.  
> Trunks' Japanese name, Torankusu, is referenced for this fic. Might add more later.

A nameless man walks through the woods towards the great tree towering over the Valley. It has been three weeks since he awoke with no memory of who he was. He wore medium armor and had a sword, so he assumed he was an adventurer of some sort. His med-length blue hair was a tangled mess slipping out of a make-shift hair tie. The only thing he knew was that the tree was somehow very important. There was a town at the base of the tree called Iorys. As he passed through, he stopped at an inn for a night’s respite. Fortunately, he had enough coin on him to purchase a meal. He sat at the bar, next to a guest wearing a blue hood. Based on the bow next to him, he was probably an archer. 

The barkeep, a brawny man with red hair and pointed ears, looked at him up and down. 

“Where’s your guild, Therian?” he asked. 

Most people he encountered called him that. Probably because of his ears and tail. 

"I have none."

_That I know of…_

“Have a name?” 

"Tr… Torans? Tora something…"

“That means ‘tiger’, right?” 

The person next to Tora stifled a laugh. “I’ll buy it,” he said. His voice was clear and smooth. He never once turned to look at him, leaning against the counter with his chin resting against the palm of his hand.

Thinking about how his own voice must’ve sounded reminded Tora that he could use a drink. He ordered water and whatever the catch of the day was. 

“You seem lost.” said the hooded young man, glancing at him through a curtain of iridescent black hair. 

Tora glanced at him curiously. 

“How would you know?” 

The young man scoffed. 

“I’ve seen a _thousand_ adventures pass through here. I _would_ know.” 

He raised his head to look at Tora.

He had dazzling blue eyes that shined like gemstones with sparks of gold. 

“I also know that you’ll die if you brave Yggdrasil alone.” 

The weight of his words pulled Tora away from his eyes. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

The young man raised the corner of his lips. 

“You swordsmen are all brawn and no brains.” 

* * *

As the stranger predicted, Tora barely made it through the first stratum of the tree. 

He felt his strength falling as another beast charged him. It was a boar bigger than any other creature he had encountered. It threw him against a tree. 

He struggled to get up, planting his sword into the ground in front of him for leverage.

_Damn it, is the wildlife this tough the whole way up?_

A shadow passed over him.

He glanced up and saw a hawk overhead. 

It landed on the hilt of his sword, waving its wings at the boar aggressively.

Arrows sailed overhead and stabbed the boar into its head and chest.

As the boar fell dead, the cloaked boy from earlier gracefully jumped out down from a tree next to Tora.

"You know, I betted against you surviving," he said.

"Then why bother helping?"

Asked Tora with a frown. 

The hawk turned around and pecked at his forehead.

"Agh! What the hell?!"

He waved his sword to throw off the blasted bird and it flew over onto the stranger's gloved hand.

"You got lucky. I was just watching the show before Gene here got involved."

"You were tailing me?"

"I didn't have to. ‘Ranger’ isn’t just a class for carrying a bow around.” 

The young man walked over to him and checked his wounds.

"So careless… Why didn’t you call upon your sword?"

“Huh? Call?” 

The ranger rolled his eyes and pointed at the blue stone on the base of the blade. 

“That rune is imbued with magical energy. Haven’t you noticed it’s been glowing since you charged it?”

Tora stared at his sword.

_Oh shit- it really is glowing…_

The ranger tsked. “So what? You’re avoiding magic on purpose, too? Seriously, how arrogant can you get?” 

Tora sighed. “How much did you bet against me?”

“Hah. What’s it to you?” 

“I’ll hire you for the same amount.”

The ranger stared at him for a moment, then crossed his arms. 

“Double it.” 

“Deal.”

“By the way, the bet was for five thousand gold. You owe me ten.” 

“...I’d be pissed if you didn’t throw away that much to save my life.” 

“The bar’s full of cheapskates. Besides, not like I need the money.” 

“What?? Then why charge me double?”

“To send to my sis. She expects to be treated like royalty.” 

The ranger pulled back his hood, revealing long, pointed ears. Elaborate strings of gold ran along his ears.

Tora swallowed

"You're like that bartender." 

"A elf, yes."

"Sorry, but, what exactly is an elf?"

The ranger expressed subtle surprise.

“Wow, so your memory is completely shot, huh?”

Tora nodded. 

“Yeah.”

“Looks like I have my work cut out for me,” sighed the ranger. “Do you at least have a goal?”

“All I know is that I’m looking for something, and whatever it is has to do with this tree.” 

“I’d say if you can’t remember anything within a month, you might as well aim for the top. They say whatever’s up there will grant you any wish.”

“A wish, huh? Just one? I wouldn’t want to risk getting my memory back if my mission was to wish for something else.” 

“Good point.” 

The ranger hummed and ran a hand through his hair. His black locks were parted to the side. Tora had no idea if all elves were supposed to be this breathtaking just to look at. 

“What was your name again?”

“You never asked,” the ranger replied with a smirk. “Not like I’d give it to you if you had.”

He ungloved his hand and held it out to Tora. 

“But I suppose you ought to know it now. It’s Lapis.” 

Tora unclasped his gauntlet and took Lapis’ lithe hand.

Lapis’ eyes widened. “Pfft.” 

Tora raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“It’s just, your skin is so warm.”

Tora’s face became heated. 

“It’s not, your skin is just really cold.” 

Lapis kept smiling but twisted his hand so that Tora’s wound would sting. 

“Augh!" Tora winced. 

“Get used to it. I’m going to have to train you hard if you want to make it through Yggdrasil.”


End file.
